


【猫有九命car】

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm





	【猫有九命car】

予潜热烈的吻落在小猫修长的脖子上，一只手顺着他衣服下摆探了进去，温热的手指打着圈去磨蹭小猫漂亮的蝴蝶骨。失了记忆的小猫哪里经历过这个，整个人被撩拨的绯红，他双手环上予潜，急切热烈地亲吻他的唇，一双眸子被水雾笼罩，倒真的像是个撒娇没够的小猫。

予潜也被小猫没有章法的撩拨刺激的血脉喷张，一面暗叹吃醋的小猫真是不好惹，- -面挺腰，撞击在他臀瓣.上，色情又旖旎。

暧昧的动作唤起小猫所有的欲望和情绪，黏糊糊的拿鼻子去蹭他敏感的脖颈，伸出舌头去舔舐他的喉结，一副意乱情迷的模样。这-刻，他不是三界共主的天帝大人，他只是身下人的爱人，全部的爱意都交在他身上，他必须完完整整的把他占有，这本就是雄性动物表达爱意的本能。

微凉的手指探进穴口，小猫儿乖顺的攀附让予潜更容易的侵入，白皙的皮肤因着热烈情欲变得滚烫，湿漉漉的软肉也紧紧咬着指尖。

前戏绵长细致，这一-刻予潜只觉得哪里有什么上仙，欲望面前谁还不是个凡人呢，鲜活真实的触感，完美无暇的契合，都让人喟叹出声，肉刃抵上羞涩的穴口，予潜却停了下来，猫儿眼迷茫的睁开，“..你干嘛停下来?”

予潜笑着看着他的宝贝，"小猫儿，你想要我怎么做，你自己说。"本就一身粉红的小猫此刻更是像一个煮熟的虾子，嘟着嘴表达自己的不满。

“乖宝宝，你说出来，我说过，你要什么我都给。”情欲彻底冲破了理智，小猫把脸埋在予潜肩头，小声耳语到，“我要你。”

天帝大人依旧不满意，“你要我做什么，乖，告诉我。”

小猫自暴自弃般咬了一口予潜的肩头，“混蛋，我要你进来。”“遵命。”

火热的肉刃一点点破开湿热的软肉，精神饱满地摩擦过每一寸敏感的地带，小猫被磨的发出软糯的低吟，呜呜咽咽的埋在予潜耳边，似是求饶，似是鼓励。

最后两人沉沦地交缠在一起，什么理智，什么身份，什么尊卑，都被快感情欲占领，予潜深深埋进心爱的小猫的身体里，共同发出满足的喟叹。

也许予潜曾是上仙，现在是天帝，- -直是神女们追求的完美夫君，但到了小猫儿身边，就只剩下了完美无瑕的床第之欢，他只是他的爱人独一无二的爱人。


End file.
